


Laurent's Clumsy Akielon Oaf

by JaydeBlankFire, skyoung200



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damen is a tightrope walker, Laurent is his exasperated boyfriend, M/M, Only Teen and Up due to suggestiveness, Prompt Fic, RIP Cheeto Bag, Tags wtf, This isnt meant to be a foot fetish fic but I understand if you take it that way, This story is entirely random btw, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydeBlankFire/pseuds/JaydeBlankFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoung200/pseuds/skyoung200
Summary: 'Damen. I can't believe you just tripped over a bag of Cheetos when you were walking on a hundred foot tightrope only two hours ago!' - Laurent





	Laurent's Clumsy Akielon Oaf

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to skyoung, who helped me fix some weird mistakes and wordings to make the story clearer XD Any other weirdness is on me, lol.
> 
> And wow, I can't believe this is my first fic for CaPri

One may not have expected that the most renowned tightrope walker in all of Akielos was, most normally, a clumsy oaf of a man. On stage, he seemed nothing short of graceful and elegant, with the underlying strength of all performers and a focus that was never swayed no matter the volume of the roars of the crowd. Yet his clumsiness off the stage was true, and it was a reality that said man's boyfriend had to deal with on a daily basis.

'Damen. I can't believe you just tripped over a bag of Cheetos when you were walking on a hundred foot tightrope only two hours ago!' Came the mildly amused but mostly exasperated voice of Laurent, the aforementioned boyfriend.

The man in question, Damen, hissed and held the leg with the toe that was inevitably stubbed on the corner that, of course, had to be there as he came out of the living room. Laurent, who had scolded Damen's clumsiness, stood across the room as he spoke, but made his way further into the kitchen from the foyer after retrieving a bag of ice which his partner gratefully accepted.

Pursing his lips, the blonde eyed the plastic perpetrator and bent to pick up the bag before tossing it into the trash-can.

Damianos smirked, watching Laurent throw the bag away with distaste. 'You still love me though. Even if I am a big oaf'. Laurent spun around and gave him an eyebrow raise in reply, to which Damen just kept smiling, holding the tiny ice pack against the big toe of one of his giant legs while standing ridiculously hunched over on the living room threshold.

An inevitable eye-roll came from Laurent before an idea came to his mind, becoming fully formed in a matter of moments. A borderline sinister smile, arising from his mischievous nature, came to the blonde's face and reached his eyes, which almost immediately halted Damen's own smile. 'You are right my dear oaf. Now why don't I help to make you feel better?'

Coming forth like a predator in reach of his prey, blue eyes gleaming in the golden light of the various lamps, Laurent began to push Damen back; a cat pawing and playing with a mouse. Damen barely registered what was going on until his legs hit the back of a couch in the living room, not even realizing that he had dropped the ice pack. Falling to his knees, Laurent held up his boyfriend’s leg, caressing it with gentle, teasing fingers and gazing up with a false innocence.

Damen's eyes became gradually larger as the scene unravelled, until one thought remained in his mind: _'Damn. I should stub my toes more often'_.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this story on the CaPri amino where the prompt came from and where this was originally published. (Skyoung is there too :D)
> 
> I plan to make a couple more fics based off the prompts I made there, but who knows what the future holds?
> 
> (And holy moly this is so short, sorry X"D)


End file.
